Purpose
by Baka-Ranger02r5
Summary: Sequel to I am Myself, this story starts before the end of Melty Blood ReACT, where Shiki will have to confront Aoko, his sensei, and his beliefs. Will complete it soon...


The disclaimer states that Tsukihime belongs to Type-Moon. Type-Moon deserves something better than my fanfiction, but oh well...

by the way, this is just a teaser, I think.

* * *

_In the beginning, I wondered why it happened._

_What name did you give to an encounter which you met death and survived._

_The threads and bonds that I had formed... with pleasure, pain, kindness, guilt and hatred._

_I felt numbed of all sensation as if everything had just been a lie._

_I felt like I had been dreaming._

_Ghosts from my past that had made me feel like my very conciousness is being ripped apart._

_If I could ever make these memories vanished as if they had been nothing._

_There would be dreams where I could allow myself to hope for a different future._

_-but, I couldn't throw them all away._

_Yet I still wish to escape reality._

* * *

"Shiki-kun!"

A girl's voice echoed throughout the walls of the valley.

"Shiki!!!" Another voice came from the other side, comparatively much louder and angrier.

Arucreid could never believe their dumb luck. There were much more than just four person searching for Shiki, and he still couldn't be found. She had 'sensed' him here, but she wasn't sure whether is was just guts. She could never felt that lonely, just when Shiki begin warming for her again after the unfortunate Wallachia incident. Close inspection would immediately conclude that no one was here, and no human could fit between the small cracks in the pile of massive boulders, but Shiki wasn't really what you call a human. She sighed at her futililty in the slow steady stream of breeze.

_I have taken so much from Shiki, yet giving little._

Satsuki on the other side of the valley kept praying in the air. After given another chance at life by the devil, she had tried to kill Arucreid and Ciel, even Shiki himself. What happened was a sweet and bitten dream, Shiki decided to sacrifice himself to ease her hunger for blood. Events aftermath eventually dulled her emotional trauma, especially with the help from Shiki and Sion. It was really amazing that Ciel herself assisted her in the rehabilitation. She pondered for him as her body shivered under the hard cold air.

_My wish came true when I met Shiki-kun again, but now what am I, a burden?_

"Shiki-san over there?" Ciel appeared behind the true ancestor, in a somewhat unusual quiet voice that made her seemed 'unnaturally' harmless, but not meek enough to shroud her distaste for vampires. She was clearly cognizant of the perilousness of Shiki's absence and wanted to make the confrontation no bloody than necessary. Shiki was the most important thing at the moment. There was also the white haired succubus to think about in the short run, Sion and Satsuki in the long run. She had no idea why she would care for those two, since both of them might go berserk someday and she would have to kill them eventually, or so she surmised. All of them owe Shiki something. Her curse too had been lifted when Shiki killed Roa.

Arucreid didn't reply. At the moment, neither of them was in any state of mind to consider that things could have been far worse. Shiki could have been hunted by unknown enemy. He might have fallen into the one of the holes in the rocks. Or instead of hiding under valley, he could have been knocked unconcious, and buried under the tumbling boulders. She shivered slightly despite her inability to feel the cold.

_It might prove to be a daunting a task for anybody to kill Shiki._

_But there are exceptions, he could only stare at death for so long._

* * *

Laying flat on her back on a large slab of cold rock, Satsuki kept her eyes firmly shut, even though the sounds of the world around her were finally leaving their mark. The fact thats she could feel faint air currents caress her still form told her that another intruder had appeared. _Wait. Is that Shiki-kun! Is he okay?_ That thought had her eyes opening immediately as she ran to the source.

"Where did he go?!" The true ancestor didn't bother to hide both her anxiousness and anger. The executor chuckled at that helplessness of the vampire.

"Arucreid-sa...-" She kept quiet for a second as if some chill air had passed her skin, even though she was wearing a thick wind breaker under.

"I found him... but-" Suddenly Miyako felt very small. The past events had been her chance to show Shiki-nii how strong she had grown. A lot of that growth had come from the inspiration he had prompted in her, the strength to protect. She wasn't feeling so sanguine at the moment. The idea of being strong still filled her beliefs. But, as she grew weary recently, she had to wonder if she would ever have what it takes. She was strong, but part of that was the temptation of the devil. She had trained a lot, but the hardship she went through was nowhere near to those that Shiki had. And, she was reminded herself, strength wasn't everything. She knew that well enough, even without seeing Shiki in action. She could easily see his past with shadows of darkness and unhappiness, his present outlook filled with impossible women, all of them understand what is Shiki inside.

"He was with Miss Blue." An unknown girl interrupted. Gradually and slowly her silloutte appeared from the fog, her face and silver ponytail hair shined contrastingly moon. She immediately saw no threat and brace the pistol into 'safety-on" before putting it back into the holster.

Only what can be described as an inaudible hell followed until Satsuki arrive at the scene.


End file.
